I Was a Teenage Abomination
"I Was a Teenage Abomination" is the third episode of the Disney Channel animated series, The Owl House. It premiered on January 24, 2020. Synopsis Luz sneaks into the local magic school to help a friend and makes a new enemy in the process. Plot Luz, Eda and King are on the shores scavenging for human garbage from a beached Trash Slug, much to Luz's disgust. She was hoping to read ancient scrolls or mix potions, but Eda is not interested in stuff that reminds her of magic school where they force students to learn magic the proper way. In her opinion, magic is wild and unpredictable which she finds beautiful. Because of this she quit school to master magic in her own way. Luz leaves Eda to scavage and makes her way back to the Owl House, thinking about magic school. She wants to see what its like, and begins to doubt Eda's teachings. Along the way she meets a witch-in-training named Willow, who is having problems with her Abomination assignment. She was supposed to create a slimy mindless creature called an Abomination, which has become nothing more than a puddle of goo. Luz decides to help her by becoming her Abomination and in return gets to see a magic school. Willow sneaks Luz into Hexside Academy of Magic and Demonics where they meet Augustus and "Top Student" Amity Blight. At Abomination class, Willow presents Luz, covered in Abomination goo, to her class. She successfully pulls off her role, and the teacher is impressed. Willow is even made "Top Student", which infuriates Amity. She suspects fowl play and threatens to expose Willow at the first sign of deception. Meanwhile, Eda and King get into argument over being a teacher. King thinks Eda is going to lose Luz as her apprentice and believes he could do better. So they decide to make a bet. King must prove he can be a better teacher by training a Trash Slug to be his soldier in one day. If he succeeds he can have Luz as his apprentice while Eda has to wear a shame hat and sleep in the shed. But if King fails Eda will change his name to Mr. Wiggles. Eda accepts, knowing she will win like she always does. King starts training his Trash Slug by feeding it doggy treats. However, his efforts to get it to respond to commands are unsuccessful as its more interested in the treats. Eda eventually notices that Luz has disappeared. Hooty hints to her that she is at Magic School. Eda is upset by this and believes she has lost her student. She admits defeat and locks herself away in the shed, wearing a shame hat. Back at school, Amity is keeping a close watch on Willow and Luz. She gets sent to Principle Bump's office when she tries to force the truth out of Luz. However, she is able to convince Principle Bump to take a closer look at Willow's Abomination. Much to Luz's horror he wants to dissect her. However, Gus makes a distraction long enough for Willow and Luz to escape. Principle Bump locks down the school, trapping them inside. However, using a seed Luz had in her pocket, Willow unleashes vines upon the school, trapping the Principle and giving Luz a chance to escape. Amity stands in the way, but Willow holds her off while Luz escapes. Back at the Owl House, King's Trash Slug has grown due to over feeding it with doggy treats, and it wants more. He begs for Eda to help him, and admits defeat. Eda helps King defeat the slug by feeding it salt, causing it to shrink. Just then, Luz returns, crying for help. But then Willow and Gus show up with some good and bad news. Principle Bump was so impressed with Willow's skills with plants that he moved her to the plant track. Luz also learns that she has been banned from the school, but is okay with it. She apologizes to Eda for leaving and comes to appreciate her as her mentor. Cast *Sarah-Nicole Robles as Luz Noceda *Wendie Malick as Eda *Alex Hirsch as King, Hooty *Tati Gabrielle as Willow *Mae Whitman as Amity Blight *Issac Brown as Gus *Bumper Robinson as Principal Bump *JB Blanc as Abomination Teacher Gallery Trivia *The title is a play on the 1957 horror films I Was a Teenage Werewolf and I Was a Teenage Frankenstein. *This episode reveals that Eda had dropped out of Magic School. *The episode, of course, references the Harry Potter series with Luz making comparisons to how the school teaches magic to its students. *The slime monsters are called abominations. "Abomination" is something that causes disgust or hatred. Goofs *As noted in the Look Hooo's Talking aftershow, the episode shows all of the different coven colors except for brown (construction). This could be a mistake on the animators' part. Look Hooo's Talking The Owl House Disney Channel|website=YouTube|date=February 8, 2020}} International premieres *January 26, 2020 (Canada) *March 27, 2020 (Southeast Asia) References External links * I Was a Teenage Abomination on The Owl House Wiki Category:The Owl House episodes